Paint My World
by MythandFairyTailLover13
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, an artist whose masterpieces are adored by many, is constantly annoyed by her friends who want her to find love and be happy. She then meets Natsu Dragneel, a famous singer and songwriter who changes her perspective on love forever.
1. Chapter 1 - Wow Levy!

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new story because I am bored! So this one just randomly popped in my mind and I decided to publish it here! So this one story of mine, I really like. I hope you will support it like you supported my other stories! I don't know if museums actually do that, so forgive me they don't. Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy walked through the crowded streets of New York. After much jostling, she finally caught sight of her cozy and warm art studio. Cursive bold letters that said "Heartfilia Art Studio" read above on a small sign near the glass unlocked the doors and went inside.

* * *

The art studio had two floors, the first floor is where Lucy displays her paintings and where she teaches her art class. She teaches them in a room where they could see the sunset.

On the far end of the room, there is a counter where the customers pay for the paintings. You could buy some art supplies there too. The girl behind the counter is Suzanne Alonso and she has been friends with Lucy for some time now.

Beside the counter is a door, and there is where she paints customers who want a self-portrait.

The second floor is where Lucy does her magic, that room is where she paints her masterpieces.

* * *

She still had to work on the paintings that are due on Wednesday, November 20 and she still had 4 days but she has to work on ten paintings by that day. They wanted the paintings to have a seasonal feel since Christmas is already near.

She didn't know if she had any customers today and she only taught art class during Tuesday and Thursday so she still flipped the sign from closed to open. She climbed upstairs to where she paints her set her stuff down and took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She grabbed a palette and put red, green, white, and other colors that she needed.

She sat down on the stool that sat across an unfinished Christmas painting. She grabbed a paintbrush. She just needed to add details to the painting and she was done. She hummed to a song and she didn't notice that someone had come in since she is too focused on the painting. She smiled as she switched paintbrushes and dipped her paintbrush on black and she added the smile that was missing on a little girl's face.

Lucy sighed as she stared at the portrait she just finished. It was a family skating on ice and the little girl is in between her parents. Levy gaped at the painting her bestfriend since kindergarten had always painted portraits that were impressive.

"Wow Lu! Is this for the museum?" Levy said. Lucy flinched and turned around and smiled. Levy still had her mouth opened as she looked at it with astonishment. It was amazing. Every detail is perfect and she smiled.

"Nah, it's for a young lady who requested it. I have to call her and tell her that her portrait's ready. She said that she will just pick it up and drop by the payment." Lucy said, shrugging her shoulders. Levy dropped by often and sometimes with her boyfriend, Gajeel and they are dating for a year or so. Sometimes, Juvia and Erza and the others come with their boyfriends too to visit her and they would always tease her about how she still doesn't have a boyfriend and Lucy would always say that she doesn't have time for that.

"You need to clean up Lu. This place is a mess! I know you're busy and all, but still." Levy scolded her. She watched as Levy looked around the small, messy room and she wrinkled her nose. Lucy sighed and placed the painting to dry somewhere it can't be touched. She just had to wrap it up.

"I know, Lev, I know. I just haven't gone around it. Christmas is near and people have been coming in and out, ordering this and that. Plus, Erza said that she is hosting a party and I don't know what to wear since most of my clothes are specked with paint and she said to wear something formal, my last formal dress got ruined when you pushed me into a pool, remember?" Lucy said and Levy smiled guiltily.

" I have to go shopping later, you could come with me Lev, then we could stop by Mira's cafe!" She smiled. Levy smiled too and hummed in response and picked something up and threw something in the trashcan. It was an empty tube of paint. She placed a new, clean canvas on the easel and pondered on what to paint for a moment. All of Lucy's works are displayed downstairs for customers that are interested on her artworks. They can request a painting to be done and if they wanted it delivered or if they would just pick it up. She decided to make a painting of a log cabin covered with snow while Santa Claus and his reindeer flew in the the night sky.

* * *

After she was finished and she put it next to her other painting, she found Levy painting as well and Lucy's eyes widened. Levy is incredible at painting! It was a wildflower and it was amazing.

"Wow, Lev! You're painting! Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" Lucy complimented. Levy blushed.

"Maybe you could help me teach my class?" Lucy asked. Levy currently doesn't have a job so she thought, why not?

"Well, If you want me to, then yes!" Levy said excitedly. Lucy squealed and hugged Levy but she made sure she didn't crush Levy's masterpiece. Levy set her artwork down.

"Now let's go shopping!" Lucy said and Levy cheered. The girls grabbed their jackets and bags and went downstairs. Lucy flipped the sign from open to closed and she locked the doors. Levy said that she brought her car and Lucy happily hopped in. Since Lucy lived near her studio, she didn't use the car to drive to her work. She only drove to work when it was cold, like really cold. They drove to the nearest mall and they looked for clothes for Erza's party. Erza said that the party is to celebrate her victory on the international fencing competition and the party is sponsored by a big company. She said that it is held in a grand hotel room and she said that Lucy better wear something formal because she is going to introduce her to some guys she might be interested in. Lucy laughed at that part and said "Okay!"

Lucy smiled as she is happy for her friend. Erza's been fencing ever since she was five years old and winning that competition has always been Erza's dream. Levy and Lucy chatted all the way there and Levy teased Lucy that she would put her in a dating website soon if she doesn't get a boyfriend soon. Lucy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at her and Levy laughed but kept her eyes on the road. They finally arrived and they went to the nearest shop.

* * *

Levy and Lucy argued on whether who should go first and Levy won with a repartee and Lucy groaned. Levy practically shoved a bunch of dresses on Lucy's arms and pushed all the way to the dressing rooms. After approximately 20 dresses, they found the perfect one. It was a simple, sleeveless dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and a flowy skirt. It was color blue and it perfectly fit Lucy. Lucy knew the jewelry she could wear with this dress. Levy gasped.

"You look stunning Lu!" Levy said and Lucy blushed. They both agreed that this is the perfect one. Lucy changed into her clothes. Levy just said that they could wrap a satin ribbon around your waist so the dress would look much more beautiful.

Next, for Levy, after much searching and shoving of clothes from the racks, they found a dress that is just absolutely perfect on Levy. It is a white sleeveless dress and it stopped above her knees and it hugged her body. Lucy squealed.

"You look beautiful Lev! You look perfect!" Lucy said. Levy smiled and they both agreed to buy a couple more dresses that they thought looked good and they bought them. They bought matching shoes. They shopped some more and eventually got tired.

* * *

After their shopping spree, they ended up having handfuls of shopping bags. They put them in Levy's car and they drove to Mirajane's cafe. Mirajane welcomed them in and they ordered their usuals and they chatted some more. Mirajane came up with their orders and Lucy caught sight of a ring on Mirajane's finger. After Mirajane set their orders down. Lucy quickly grabbed Mirajane's hand and she saw an engagement ring.

"Mira! How come you didn't tell me that Freed proposed to you already!?" Lucy said. Mirajane laughed nervously.

"I didn't get to tell you because I knew that you were busy so…." Mirajane said and Lucy smiled.

"I will clear my whole schedule just to see if it's true, you know." Lucy said and stood up. She hugged Mirajane and Mirajane hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lucy said. Mirajane smiled as she felt tears form in her eyes. Lucy pulled back and smiled widely.

"So when's the wedding?"

* * *

**So here's my new story! I ship Mirajane with Freed! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Singing Randomly In The Day

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter for Paint My World! I'm glad that some people liked it! Thank you so much for those who made my story a favorite, followed my story, and took the time to review. I reply to guests here in my stories and I reply to writers by private messages.**

**xxxfairyloverxxx: I know…. Thank you!**

**By the way, the songs that I put in here are awesome! I recommend you listen to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I do not own the song Counting Stars. OneRepublic does. I do not own If You Were Mine. The Gardiner Sisters do.**

* * *

It is a busy day and Lucy hummed a tune as she wrapped the painting. The lady called and said that she will pick it up at November 18, which is today, at 3:00 p.m. and it was just 12:35 p.m. Suzanne , who is working part-time in the studio and is still a college student, had just came back from her day-off and she could hear the ding of the bell as customers rushed in and out. Lucy wrote "Happy Holidays!" on the white wrapping and she put it on the table. Now she just had to wait for Suzanne to call the upstairs store telephone and tell her that the lady is here to pick her painting up.

She went to the easel and put a new, clean, canvas on it and grabbed her palette. She put paint on it and almost immediately, she knew what to paint.

* * *

She added the last detail to the painting. It is a Christmas tree and little kids surrounded it. She remembered the time when Cana, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna and her decorated a Christmas tree when they went to Juvia's winter home where they celebrated Christmas every year. They still do go there. The Christmas tree on the painting looked exactly like the Christmas tree they decorated. Lucy smiled. Snowmen, gingerbread men, and snowflakes were decorated on the tree. Christmas lights were wrapped around the tree. On the top of the tree, was a golden star that stood out and emitted a radiant light. It was beautiful.

* * *

_Lucy stepped on the ladder. She had been given the privilege to put the star on top of the Christmas tree. She was excited. When she put the star on top of the tree and Levy turned on the Christmas lights that was wrapped around the tree, everyone gasped. The Christmas tree was beautiful. Mira is just dating Freed here and Levy and Gajeel have yet to become a couple. Cana laughed as she drank from her beer bottle. Laxus still doesn't have the guts to ask Cana out. Erza and Jellal are dating also. Lisanna twirled with Lucy and they giggled. Lucy couldn't be more happier._

* * *

She smiled. Mirajane said that the wedding is in 3 months and Lucy is very excited. They are going to start planning the wedding preparations tomorrow and Mirajane asked Lucy if she could paint a portrait of Freed and her. Lucy squealed and of course, she said yes. She said she is honored to paint their portrait. Levy said that they should get ready for Erza's party at her house and Lucy said sure. Lucy put the painting next to her other paintings. She put her paintbrushes and palette away. She sighed. She still had five more paintings to do. She heard the store telephone ring from downstairs. She paid no mind to it, Suzanne could answer it for her anyway. She looked around the room. She wrinkled her nose at the sight. She needs to clean up soon. She looked out the window and she smiled. She saw couples walking hand-in-hand, families taking a promenade happily, and people who are just reminiscing with friends they haven't seen in a while. She smiled to herself and she stared at a couple. She chuckled. Her friends were right. She needed a boyfriend, but she didn't have time for romance. She looked over the railing and she saw customers walking in and out.

She needed a break, her hands are numb and sore. She grabbed her jacket but thought for a moment, it is sixty-five degrees outside and she decided that she bring her jacket. It might get cold. She grabbed her scarf, her bag, her socks, and her shoes.

Yes, she takes off her shoes and socks. She may think it's weird but Lucy thinks that the smooth oak floor relaxes her. She advised Suzanne ,who is just 4 years younger than her and Lucy is twenty-four years old, to give the wrapped up painting to Amelia Hassen and Suzanne knew what to do. Lucy asked if she could handle this and she said,

"Oh Lucy, I've handled more than this. I could handle this much."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked and Marie reassured her that she could.

"Oh, Lucy, try to find a man out there okay? I'm younger than you and I have a boyfriend who I have been dating for 3 years!" Suzanne teased and watched as Lucy stuck her tongue out and walked out the door.

* * *

She went to Mira's cafe which is only two blocks away. She saw Marie, a waitress there and she worked there for 3 years. She is in her fourth year in college and is just working there until she finishes college and finds a job. Marie greeted her and Lucy greeted her as well. She went to her usual seat, which was a window seat. Mira's cafe had a cozy atmosphere. She grabbed a book from her bag and she read it. When she was halfway down her tenth page, Lisanna, who worked part-time in the cafe because she has a job as a zoologist, cleared her throat and since Lucy's been coming to this cafe ever since she was still in highschool, she practically memorized the menu.

"Hey Lucy! The usual?" Lisanna said. Lucy smiled and "Mhm"ed cheerfully. Lisanna walked away with a skip in her step and she put her book back in her bag that was hanging from the bag hook that was under the table. Her phone began ringing loudly and she grabbed it from her back pocket. She put in her password and answered it with a cheerful "Hello!"

"Hello, how do you do?" A masculine voice answered from the other side.

"I'm doing good! You?" She asked.

"I'm doing good as well. By chance is this Lucy Heartfilia?" He said.

"Yes." She said and Lisanna laid her chocolate cupcake and vanilla latte down. Lisanna walked away with a wink and Lucy smiled back.

"Ah, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I want to ask you if you would want to write a song with me? Erza says you have a great voice. We are going to sing it at Erza's victory party. I am a close friend of her boyfriend. I assume you are too." Lucy's eyebrows rose up. She knew who he is. Natsu Dragneel is a famous singer and songwriter and is signed to Fairy Tail Records. She listens to some of his songs and they are all beautiful. Now she knew why it seemed familiar. She wonders why in music video of his, he wears this scale-like scarf.

"Oh she did? I would love to!" She said cheerfully.

"Yes she did. Okay, I'll pick you up from your art studio. Thank you!" Lucy smiled.

"Sure! No problem!" She said and like on autopilot, her vacant hand went to her 50-year-old necklace. It was passed down from Heartfilia to Heartfilia. It is a family heirloom and she had it ever since she was three.

"See you!" She smiled and said goodbye. She hung up and put her phone in her bag. She grabbed her fork and ate the chocolate cupcake that was waiting to be devoured by her. Lisanna walked over and sat down across from her.

"So, was it a guy?" Lucy looked up and swallowed. She grabbed the napkin she had put on her lap and wiped her mouth. She nodded and Lisanna squealed.

"Who was it?!" She asked and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Natsu Dragneel." She answered and Lisanna eyes almost popped out off their eye sockets.

"No way! Are you guys dating? Oh my gosh Lucy! He's like mega famous and he's so hot! Oh I could totally picture you two having kids! How could you?! Hiding something so big as this from me!" Lisanna said excitedly. Lucy choked on her latte and she looked at her childhood friend incredulously.

"Geez Lisanna, no we're not dating! He just wanted to write a song with me for Erza's victory party and of course, I said yes. You could have him since you think 'he's so hot'" Lucy explained. Lisanna pouted and groaned.

"Oh no! He's your's! So you still don't have a boyfriend?" Lisanna asked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You don't have one neither!" She said. Lisanna held her hands up.

"At least, I go on dates!" Lisanna said and Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, mature Lucy, very mature. Anyway, my break is done! Bye, Little Cupcake!" Lucy just rolled her eyes again. Little Cupcake is what all of Lucy's friends call her and she doesn't know why.

"Bye, Vegetable Princess!" Lisanna chuckled and walked back to her duties.

* * *

They all had nicknames that are related to food and drinks. Juvia says it is their "Bestfriend Categories".

Lucy: Little Cupcake because she just loves cupcakes.

Mirajane: Milkshake Queen because she makes the best milkshakes ever.

Lisanna: Vegetable Princess because she just doesn't like eating meat.

Levy: Fun-sized Candy Lover because she just loves candy.

Juvia: Water Maniac because she carries a water bottle everywhere she goes.

Cana: Alcoholic Brunette since everywhere she goes, she has a beer bottle in her hand.

Erza: Strawberry Shortcake Redhead because she loves strawberry shortcake.

* * *

She chuckled. She hopes Cana, Laxus, and their cute little baby, Larraine will come to New York from Europe so the gang could all celebrate their bestfriend's victory. She finished her food and ordered something for Suzanne as well and paid for it. After a little teasing here and there. Lucy went back to the art studio and it was just 2:45. She went inside and gave the food she bought to Suzanne and Suzanne refused at first but Lucy insisted. She finally agreed and thanked Lucy.

She went upstairs and put her bag down, took off her boots, socks, scarf, and jacket. She grabbed a new canvas on the easel and grabbed a clean palette. Now she has another thing to add to her to-do list, clean all of her wooden palettes! She groaned, she still has at least twenty clean ones but she doesn't want to use all of them! She sat down on the once white stool that is now covered with different colors. She hummed one of Natsu's songs and didn't realize that she is already singing it. She put paint on the palette and grabbed a paintbrush and started to paint.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

She painted a reindeer's antlers and she didn't even realize that she was painting Rudolf, her hands were moving on their own. She was still singing and her voice could be heard downstairs.

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_And my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and you shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, couldn't I, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Suzanne chuckled and gave the man the change.

"Forgive Ms. Heartfilia, she always sings randomly in the day." She chuckled and the man did too.

"Well tell her to do it often, her voice is beautiful." The man said and Suzanne chuckled again. The man went out and Suzanne shook her head.

Lucy painted white on the canvas as she sang. She dipped her paintbrush on red paint and started to paint Rudolf's famous red nose. She smiled. She then painted the trees that surrounded him. She then switched songs and this time, she wrote this a long time ago and she wrote it when she just had nothing to do and let's say, it's about her old crush.

_I'm just a girl_

_I am living my life_

_Don't know what to expect and_

_You stand there_

_With your beautiful eyes_

_Boy I'm trying to hide_

_How I feel_

_It's not working too well for me_

_This is real_

_When you speak baby_

_I can't breathe_

She added more detail and the painting is halfway done.

_'Cause if you were mine, all mine_

_Your love would make me shine_

_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_

_I'd hold onto every day_

_Time would just fade away_

_Just for tonight_

_I'd be happy_

She remembered when she couldn't sleep because of that really tiny crush she had. She smiled.

_Would you mind closing those eyes_

_For a moment_

_While I get the chance to decide_

_Whether I'll survive_

_Or fall out of my chair_

_Due to lovesick affairs_

_Boy I've tried, yes I've tried_

_Oh, I wish you would notice me_

_And I thought I was fine_

_Till I got lost in your beauty_

She remembered when all of her bestfriends said that she should confess and she said that she doesn't want to. She shook her head and just focused on the painting.

_'Cause if you were mine, all mine_

_Your love would make me shine_

_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_

_I'd hold onto every day_

_Time would just fade away_

_Just for tonight_

_I'd be happy_

_If you were mine_

She always dreamed about how she always stared at him and then look away when he turns around. She was a fool back then.

_Can't help myself from falling_

_Every time you look my way_

_Can't spend my time daydreaming_

_Finding the words to say_

_If you were mine, all mine_

_Your love would make me shine_

_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_

She remembered when she was daydreaming and she got scolded by her teacher for that.

_'Cause if you were mine, all mine_

_Your love would make me shine_

_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_

_I'd hold onto every day_

_Time would just fade away_

_Just for tonight_

_I'd be happy_

_If you were mine_

After she finished singing, she already finished the painting. She put her painting next to all of the paintings she had done. They were six already and she just needed to do four more. She checked the time and it was 3:35 p.m. She guessed that Ms. Amelia already picked up the painting. She put her seventh painting beside all of her paintings and she smiled. The painting had Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer, and he seemed like he was looking around. He seemed lost in a dark forest but his red nose glowed and showed the way. The studio closes at 7:30 p.m. and she better use that time to paint her paintings then.

She put a new canvas on the easel and added more paint. She knew just what to paint.

* * *

**So here's the second chapter! Thank you for reading and please feel free to correct my mistakes! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fly High

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm very truly sorry for the long delay! I have been watching My Little Pony, yes, that kiddie cartoon show. I love it so much! Okay, sorry for being weird. Thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed my story, and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Bold means Natsu is singing, Italics means Lucy is singing, and Underline means both of them are singing.**

* * *

Lucy drove to "Queen's Museum" where her paintings are going to be showcased on Monday. She has a class to teach in 5 hours and Levy might be there already. She sighed as she remembered the events that happened yesterday.

* * *

_The store bell above the door rang and it indicated that someone just came in. Lucy hummed as she wrapped her paintings to bring tomorrow to the museum that is going to showcase her paintings. She smiled. She had to go to the cafe in an hour._

_When she went in the cafe, Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Freed, Gajeel, Gray, and surprisingly, Erza, and Jellal were waiting for her in a table. The cafe was actually closed since they are making the preparations today, and try to finish it today but if not, they have to set another day for the continuation where everyone is available. Erza turned her head to Lucy and glared softly at her. Lucy smiled sheepishly and waved at her lifelong friends._

_"Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm late!" She was two minutes late and she expected Erza to tackle her and scold her about being late, and give her a lecture on punctuality but her friends just shook their heads and sighed. Erza smiled softly at her._

_"It's okay. We all know how busy you are lately and we understand. I heard that Natsu called you yesterday. He's an old friend of Jellal's. Just so you know, I gave him your address and your phone number. I don't know why he called you though." Erza said. Lucy "Ooh"ed and shrugged. She sat down next to the bride-to-be. She gave her "You-told-them-didn't-you" look to Lisanna and she nodded. She shook her head._

_"Vegetable Princess told you didn't she?" She asked her friends. They all nodded. Gray raised an eyebrow. He knew Natsu Dragneel. He's known him ever since he started working at Fairy Tail Records, and that was five years ago and they are pretty close. They're frenemies though._

_"I know Natsu Dragneel. We kind of work together, and I got to tell you, he's a total nuisance. " Lucy hummed at the new information and nodded. Gray is an audio engineer, and Lucy knew that; what she didn't know was, he worked in Fairy Tail Records. Lucy started thinking twice about writing a song with him, she didn't want to get a huge migraine if she is going to work with someone who is very annoying._

_"Don't worry about it Lucy, Natsu's actually nice and sweet when you get to know him. He'll treat you like he's known you all his life!" Erza told her. Mirajane's laptop was on the table and suddenly, Cana appeared on the screen. They all turned to the laptop and their faces gleamed with happiness._

_"Hey Alcoholic Brunette!" Lisanna said. Cana laughed as everyone greeted her by her nickname. A tuft of dirty blonde hair appeared. Everyone squealed, even the guys which creeped them out._

_"Is that Larraine?" Lucy asked. Lucy is Larraine's godmother and she was delighted when she found out that she was going to technically be a second mother to the cute baby girl, who is now a five-year-old. She was born on February 15, 2008 and she had amazing orange eyes, like her father. her hair was a mixture of the couple. She had Cana's features, from head to toe. They decided on her name years before she was born. Cana was grateful she had the support from all her friends when she was going through her pregnancy._

_Cana nodded. She hoisted Larraine to her lap and Larraine smiled widely at them. Her orange eyes sparkled and she waved at them._

_"Say hi to them sweetie!" Cana said with a smile on her face. Laxus and Cana got married two years before Larraine was born. Larraine nodded as her wavy dirty blonde hair bounced from her shoulders._

_"Hi Auntie Bookworm, Auntie Samurai, Uncle Tree, Uncle Icicle, Uncle Jell-o, Auntie Artist, Uncle Piercings, Auntie Grandma, and finally Auntie Zookeeper." Larraine said. Everyone bursts out laughing until no sound came out their mouths. When the laughter finally silenced, the five-year-old had her head tilted to the right in confusion._

_"She really is Laxus' son!" Freed exclaimed. Cana grinned down at her daughter then clapped her hands. She cleared her throat._

_"As one of the bridesmaids, shall we go on with the preparations?" Everyone turned serious and Larraine got off Cana's lap so she play with her dog, a Siberian Husky. While they talked about the venue, the motif, everything that needs to get done, Lucy's phone rang and she silently cursed. She lifted up her finger and got out off her seat and went outside. She answered it._

_"Hello?" She said. The caller chuckled and it sounded masculine. She guessed it was a man. She tucked her long bangs behind her ear._

_"Hi Luce! Where are you? I thought I said that I will pick you up!" The man, who she guessed is Natsu, said gleefully from the other line. She rolled her eyes._

_"Well, you didn't really say a specific date." She said as she watched a mother button her daughter's coat and hug her sweetly. She smiled. She always wanted to have a kid of her own and she even thought of adopting a child._

_"Well, I'm sorry for that. My mistake. I'm at your art studio now, where are you?" He asked. Lucy sighed. She went inside the cafe._

_"You don't need to worry about where I am. I'll be there as soon a possible." She said. She didn't want to miss out on the preparations but she didn't want Natsu to wait for her. She sighed again. She smiled apologetically at her friends who were looking at her._

_"Hey guys, I got a call from someone and it's really urgent. Don't worry, it doesn't involve an ambulance and prison. I really need to go. I'm very sorry Mira and Freed. I promise to catch up as soon as I clear this up. I'm sorry!" She said as she walked over to them. Mirajane smiled. She knew how busy this woman is so she would let her go._

_"It's alright Lucy. Go, we promise we won't make big decisions without you." Lucy smiled. She was grateful to have such understanding friends. She grabbed her things and said goodbye to her friends and hugged them all. Erza reminded her of the party that is going to be held in a week and she promised she'll be there. She went in her Honda S2000 and drove to her art studio. She parked her car and went inside. She greeted Suzanne and looked around for pink hair. She was startled when a voice called her name, or her new nickname._

_"Luce!" Natsu said and suddenly, he was right in front of her. She blinked. He was wearing a baseball cap and aviator sunglasses. If it weren't for the pink hair, she wouldn't recognize him. He grinned brightly at her. She smiled at him._

_"You scared me half to death." She said. They were talking as if they were old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time and they sure felt like that. He chuckled. and ruffled her hair. He wasn't acting like a stuck-up brat which surprised her. She didn't really believe what Erza said. She expected him to be like any other celebrity who thinks the whole world revolves around them and expect everyone to bow down before them and kiss their feet. She didn't care if he ruined her hair, she just stared at him. He sure acts, well, normal, like any young adult would. It looks like what Erza said was right, he is actually nice and sweet._

_"Let's go!" he said and practically dragged her to his Audi R8 Spyder. She struggled as he gripped tightly onto her wrist. When they finally got to his car, he let go of her and she examined her red wrist. She pouted at him and he didn't seem to notice. He opened the car door for her and she went in clutching her red wrist. She put on her seatbelt and waited for him to get on. When Natsu got in, she turned to him._

_"You aren't what I expected you to be." She said as he started driving and she faced forward. He raised an eyebrow. He made a turn._

_"What do you mean?" He said. She giggled and looked at him from the corner of her eye. He wanted to look at her but he kept his eyes on the road._

_"I expected you to be a spoiled, stuck-up, brat, but you're different. You don't expect me to fawn over you, or faint because you are actually talking to me." She said and he nodded. He shrugged and finally, he saw the place where he did what he is passionate about. _

_He parked in his assigned parking space and Lucy took off her seatbelt as he opened the door for her. She grabbed her things and got out of the sports car. He held onto her hand- to which she blushed at the gesture- and led her to the glass doors of the skyscraper. He greeted the receptionist on the counter at the lobby. The lobby was decorated with turkeys and pilgrims and such, since it was almost Thanksgiving. _

_They went over to the elevator and Natsu pushed the button to Makarov's, the boss', office to inform him that they are going to start writing the song now. He already told Makarov about it and he agreed. They heard the elevator ding and doors opened. They stepped out into a hallway and Natsu dragged her- literally, like her feet are sliding across the gray carpet- to the boss' door. When he knocked, he heard a deep voice call "Come in" and he kicked open the door. She gaped rudely at him. He dragged her once more to the boss' desk and they plopped down on the cream loveseat. She still had her mouth open. Makarov cleared his throat and Lucy closed her mouth. She was wondering why he didn't do anything when Natsu kicked the door open._

_"Yo Gramps! Luce and I just came here to tell you that we're going to start writing now. You fine with that?" Natsu said and Lucy was confused._

_Why does he speak to higher authority like that? She thought. She just shrugged it off. Makarov nodded and Natsu grinned at him and he grabbed Lucy's hand._

_"Thanks Gra-" He was cut off by a raised hand. He raised an eyebrow._

_"As long as there won't be any funny business." Makarov said strictly and Natsu just rolled his eyes. Lucy blushed a healthy pink._

_"Yeah, yeah. Bye Gramps!" He said and dragged Lucy all the way to the elevator again and hit the button to seventh floor. She saw that the building had ten floors. The elevator dinged again and they stepped out into a hallway that had multiple doors. Natsu dragged her to the third door to the right and she gasped. _

_In the center of the room was a white grand piano, and to the side was a kitchenette and opposite to that is a brown coffee table and a two couches opposite to each other with the table in between. An immense rug took up the remaining space left. Lucy immediately dashed to the piano while she dragged Natsu with her. She sat down on the chair and he sat down with her._

_"She's beautiful." She whispered. Natsu hummed in response and started to play a tune. Her ears perked. She knew this song. Her mother used to sing this to her every night, before she left. When her mother passed, her father took over and he sang the song to her. She played with him and started to hum._

_Oooh yeah,_

**_Spread your wings,_**

_Soar through the sky,_

**_Never look back,_**

_And close your eyes,_

**_And believe you can fly high…._**

_Ooooh…._

_Lucy ended the song there and that was just half of the chorus. He looked at her with soft eyes. He had never heard a more breathtaking voice than hers. She sang with emotion and he feels that the song has a deep meaning to her._

_"Wow, you're voice is just… wow." He said and Lucy blushed. She looked at him with sad eyes. She played a sad tune on the piano. She closed her eyes before she exhaled._

_"My mom used to sing that song to me before I fall asleep. Then, when she died, my dad continued to do it. He's still alive but, he's fighting leukemia. I visit him twice a week." She said sadly. She ended the tune. Suddenly, she was pulled to a warm chest._

_"I'm sorry Luce." He whispered into his ear. She hugged him back. She pulled back and looked him in the eye._

_"It's okay. You didn't do anything." She whispered to him and she cleared her throat. She smiled at him. He wonders how she could still smile with the pain and sadness that is in her heart. He smiled sadly at her too._

_"Now, let's start writing!" She said enthusiastically and he grinned at her._

* * *

She got out of the car. They finished at 11:00 in the evening yesterday. She is still tired and she languidly went in the museum to deliver her paintings. She rubbed her eye with a closed fist and yawned.

* * *

**So there you have it! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry once again. I wrote the song by the way. **


	4. Chapter 4 - She's Pregnant!

**Konnichiwa minna! Thank you so much for being patient with me! I've been slowing down on updates because of school but winter break has started and I have plenty of time to update! I changed the summary a bit and I hope the summary is much more interesting. I love Inuyasha! I just started watching it last week! I just absolutely love Sesshomaru! He is just so dreamy! My friend and I absolutely adore him and we decided that if we ever get boyfriends, we'll dye their hair silver.**

**Okay, I'll stop rambling. Thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed it, and reviewed. You guys make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I do not own the hospital and the lullaby mentioned either.**

**Oh wait, before you read, please visit SnowDragonSlayerTasha's account and read her stories. Her stories are very amazing and she always gets into detail- which is a skill I lack- which I admire the most about her. Please read it and do me a favor. She is very talented and you won't regret reading her stories.**

* * *

A month has passed and everything went by smoothly.

Lucy's sour and sleep-deprived mood didn't ruin the meeting with the art dealer.

Levy started teaching art with Lucy and the students loved her. One of the students' mother noticed Lucy's actions and how she would yawn every time so they bought her coffee which Lucy was so grateful for. The mother said that she deserved it for all the hard work she has been doing and for her patience with her students.

Mirajane's wedding preparations are done and the date, venue, everything is done, and most importantly, Lucy and Natsu finished the song and Erza's victory party is tomorrow. She's nervous since she had never sang in front of many people before.

Lucy decided to close the shop for today since she's tired and needs some rest; Suzanne looked like she needed some rest too and time to review for her finals. She is sleeping on her bed at her cozy apartment. She shifted and she bumped into something rather hard, but soft. She opened her eyes and she came face to face with a toned chest. She looked up and she saw a familiar face. She squinted her eyes and realized it was Natsu.

Ever since Natsu learned where she lived, he's been sneaking into her apartment by the window- that she keeps forgetting to lock- and sleeping on her bed. He was hugging her rather tight to his chest and she blushed at the realization that she is in the same bed with the most annoying man on earth. She opted to scream and kick him out of bed but when she saw his serene, calm, sleeping face, she reconsidered her decision. She just decided to slip quietly from under his arms.

After much failures, she gave up. Natsu had a grip of a boa constrictor and she just couldn't get out of that grip. She just lied down listening to his calm heartbeats. She breathed in his smell and he smelled like cinnamon and burning fire which didn't smell bad at all. In fact, Lucy found it heavenly, which surprised her.

* * *

Natsu starts waking up a few hours later and Lucy ended falling asleep with his heart as a lullaby. Natsu stared down at the sleeping beauty he is cuddling. He took in every facial feature she has. Her blonde hair which turned gold as the sun shone through the window, those brown eyes shielded by her eyelids that are brimmed by long eyelashes, her cute nose, her eyebrows, her flushed cheeks, and her plump pink lips. He wouldn't deny it, this woman in his arms right now, could have men kissing the ground she walks on. Even though she is irritating and could be downright loquacious at times, he enjoyed her company.

He gently places her down on her pillow and walks to the bathroom, unaware that the blonde woke up due to the warmth and safety that disappeared when he left her. As he splashed his face with water, he could hear sizzling and humming coming from the kitchen- which wasn't so far from the bathroom- and he heard his stomach growl. He went inside the kitchen and Lucy is listening to some old country music. He had always wondered why an artist like her who he bets has money hasn't bought a cozy, secure house to live in. He leaned on a counter and watched Lucy as her hips swayed to the music. She turned around and almost dropped the two plates that she was holding out of surprise. She sighed and placed the plates on the dining table.

"Natsu, please put on a shirt." Lucy went over to a hook and placed her apron that she was wearing a while ago. He rolled his eyes and went over to find his shirt. SHe was used to him without a shirt on but sometimes it could be downright irksome. She sat down on the head of the table and waited for Natsu sit down as well so they could say grace. He sat down opposite of her and they said grace.

After they said grace and finished eating, Natsu decided that he ask her now. He watched as Lucy ate a strawberry from the fruit bowl that was on the center of the table. He cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Lucy, why do you stay in the cramp apartment when you have enough money to buy a home for yourself?" He asked and she smiled. She put down the strawberry she just started eating and looked him straight in the eye.

"I stay in this cozy apartment because I want to." She said and Natsu sweat-dropped. She would rather live in a cramped apartment than live in a vast house where she is much more safe than here.

"Why would you want to?" He asked, perplexed. She smiled and went back to eating her strawberry and swallowed.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling about this place when I moved in five years ago." She shrugged and Natsu decided to drop the subject. She finished eating and went over to the sink to put her plate in it. Natsu mimicked her actions and he went over to the guitar that was lying down on a corner beside her bed. He started plucking some chords and began singing.

* * *

_Put the knife down,_

_Don't do it,_

_Please don't leave me here,_

_At least without a goodbye._

* * *

That was a song he wrote a long time ago and he didn't like the song for the memories that lay beneath the lyrics. He wrote it for a girl he loved many years ago but she broke his heart and left. He sighed and put the guitar back to its place. She suddenly appeared beside him.

"For whom did you write the song for? It's very sad yet beautiful." She asked and he looked at her with a sullen expression and decided to shut up. "Sorry, I was just curious." She said and her phone began ringing. She went over to the nightstand and answered the call.

"Yes? What? Okay, I'll be right there." She said and Natsu raised an eyebrow as she grabbed random clothes and hurriedly went into the bathroom. She went outside in two minutes and Natsu was surprised. She came out in two minutes perfectly groomed and dressed. She went over to her shoe rack and grabbed the doll shoes that she saw first. She grabbed her coat and her bag. She looked at Natsu.

"Natsu! Put on your shoes! Mirajane's in the hospital!" She said urgently and his eyes widened. Last month, he had met Mirajane, Lisanna, Freed, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel. He fixed up in record speed and met Lucy at the door and he said that they take his car. She nodded and they found his car. They drove to Lenox Hill Hospital. They immediately asked for Mirajane Strauss and they told her the room number. They rushed there and they saw Freed, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, and shockingly Cana and Laxus. Lucy saw an awake Mirajane on the bed and she rushed to her. She looked at Mirajane's pale smiling face and hugged her then she hugged everyone.

"When did you get here? Have you guys heard from the doctor yet?" She asked. Natsu stood aside and watched the scene play in front of him.

"We got here three hours ago and when we heard from Erza what happened, we rushed here. Larraine's on the chair asleep." She said and Lucy went over to the sleeping child. Larraine slept on the chair blissfully and she tucked some of her dirty blonde hair aside so Lucy could see her face. Natsu watched as Lucy smiled at the sleeping child and Natsu felt himself smiling as well.

"We haven't heard anything yet. The doctor should be here soon enough." Erza said.

Everyone heard someone clear their throat and they turned their heads to the man. He walked in and he had black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Natsu went over beside Lucy. He heard Gajeel mutter "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." in a low voice.

"Hello. I am Dr. Ryos Rogue Cheney and I am here to inform you about Ms. Strauss' situation." He said emotionlessly and everyone leaned in. He looked at them and sweat-dropped. "Ms. Strauss is pregnant. She has been for five months now." Everyone blinked and turned to Freed. Freed blushed in embarrassment.

"Freed?" Erza said maliciously. Freed shrunk and Erza stormed up to him. She grabbed him by the collar and shouts along the line of "protection" and "before getting married were heard outside. Larraine was slowly waking up and Lucy and Natsu quickly began singing.

* * *

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_I looked over Jordan and what did I see_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_A band of angels comin' after me_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_If you get to heaven before I do_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_I'm sometimes up and sometimes down_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_But still I know I'm heavenly (freedom) bound_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_If I get there before you do_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_I'll cut a hole and pull you through_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_

* * *

When they finished, Erza had come back with a satisfied smile on her face and an unconscious Freed. Everyone, even Dr. Cheney, were staring at two. Natsu and Lucy sighed and looked back at them. They laughed nervously and scratched their heads. The others just sighed.

"Ms. Strauss could get out whenever she wants. She would have to go visit her ob-gynecologist monthly. Keep safe." Rogue said and before everyone could thank him, he left.

* * *

"Your friends are really weird Luce." Natsu said as they entered her apartment. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Shouldn't you be going home now? Erza's victory party is tomorrow." She asked and he shook his head and stuck out his tongue. She shook her head and just let him be.

"Say, Luce, you're really good with kids." He said out of the blue and she smiled sadly at him. He got shocked at the emotions that lingered in her brown eyes. Sadness, pain, and hurt.

"Thanks. I used to have a little sister once. Her name was Michelle. She was really beautiful. She looked like a doll. She was bubbly, smart, nice, and polite, but she died in a car accident, with my mom." she said and the tears began pouring. Natsu ran to her and comforted her. He hugged her tight and she cried harder. they stayed like that until Lucy cried herself to sleep. He slipped into the duvet with her and slept in each other's embrace.

* * *

**There you go guys! Thank you for being patient with me! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. I Think We Have A Double Wedding!

**Konnichiwa minna! Did you guys have a Merry Christmas? I did!**

**I'm sorry for the late update. Thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed it, and reviewed. I appreciate it! So the Victory Party arc is ending today with this chapter and we will enter a new arc! Yay! Thank you to those who held on to this story. I hope you will keep holding on through better or worse!**

**Who here loves the movie, Frozen? I love the song, Do You Want To Build A Snowman! It's so cute, yet, so sad. I love the whole plot of it!**

**Who here likes the Divergent Trilogy? I do! I love it!**

**Okay, I'll stop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Notes: Bold is Lucy, Natsu is Italics, and Underline is both of them.**

* * *

"You look amazing Lu! Natsu might finally be a man and ask you out! He won't be able to resist you!" Levy complimented as Lucy blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had developed a huge crush on Natsu ever since they had started spending time together. She had discovered that Natsu had a lot of sides and she could go on and on listing them.

Lucy had her hair in a bun and Levy, who did her hair and makeup, left some fringe behind and curled it. They had tied a white satin ribbon around her waist and she looked stunning. Lucy turned around to see her bestfriend.

"So do you!" Lucy said and gave herself a mental pat on the back. Lucy did Levy's hair and makeup and Levy looked absolutely gorgeous. Levy had her hair in a bun too and some of her fringe was left behind to frame her delicate face. Levy went to her stuff and grabbed a necklace Gajeel gave her for her birthday. She strapped it around her neck and helped Lucy put the family necklace around her neck.

"Thanks Levy. What time is it?" Lucy asked and Levy looked at her elegant wristwatch. It said 6:00 p.m. and they were supposed to be there in 15 minutes. Levy shrieked. Lucy looked at the clock beside her bed and jumped. They raced to put their shoes on and grabbed their clutches. Lucy stopped momentarily and turned to her bestfriend.

"Isn't Gajeel going to pick you up?" She asked and Levy stopped jiggling with the door, which was obviously locked but with her hastiness she forget that it was locked, and looked at her bestfriend.

"Nah, he said he'll meet me there." She said and continued to make the doorknob nauseous with her endless and rapid pulling and pushing. Lucy sweat-dropped and raised her finger shakily.

"Um, Lev, it's locked." She said and Levy stopped as realization dawned on her face. Levy smiled sheepishly at her bestfriend. She turned the lock and opened the door.

"Of course, I knew that, hehe…" She said embarrassingly. Lucy shook her head as she looked at her Iphone. She screamed and Levy screamed too as they looked at each other. They took off their heels and ran to Levy's car. Levy hurriedly got on the driver's seat- bumping her head in the process- while Lucy fumbled with the seatbelt. If they got there late, they shall face the redhead's wrath, which they knew would end them up in the hospital with broken bones and possibly maimed body parts, but they knew Erza would go easy on them, they were girls and they were bestfriends. They would just get a fifteen minute lecture about punctuality and tardiness. Right?

* * *

After a few traffic violations, they got there just in time, with a few bruises that fortunately weren't that visible. They were lucky they just got bruises and not broken bones. They signed in on the guest list and entered the room where Erza's victory party is going to be held. They stared at its magnificence for a few minutes until a shadow fell upon them. They both turned around to see Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed and hugged the man. She smiled at the two and excused herself to give them some space. She never like being the the third wheel and she's always been the third wheel for years. She didn't like it. One bit. She sighed and grabbed a glass of red wine from a tray that a waiter was carrying. She sipped the red wine and she sat down on an empty table. She twirled her drink and it managed to slosh out of the wine glass. She sipped at it some more and put the glass down. She looked down at the table. She sighed and realized that she missed the way the dinner table was dressed so elegantly. With all sorts of forks, spoons, plates, and glasses. She sort of missed that lifestyle. She shook her head and she saw Natsu staring at her from the opposite side of her. Natsu had explained to her about why he had ask her to write a song with her. As it turns out, his boss had ask him to pick one of Erza's friends to write a song with him to sing at the victory party. Apparently, Natsu's boss, Makarov Dreyar, was Erza's uncle from her father's side. He told him that it didn't matter what genre as long as his mission is fulfilled.

"You okay?" He asked her as he looked at her with worry. She smiled at him and sighed. She nodded and she realized that he saw her staring at the table. He sighed and just dropped the subject. Natsu thought Lucy looked breathtaking. He resisted the urge to pounce on her and kiss her senseless. Over the time they have spent together, he had developed deep feelings for her. At first he didn't know what those feelings were, until he had a "man-to-man" talk with Gray. The conversation made him realize what those feelings were and Gray was even disappointed at him since it took a month and a half for him to realize how he feels.

"Are you ready?" He asked her and she shook her head and he grinned at her. She rose an eyebrow. She had a bad feeling about that grin…..

"Well, too bad. We're going on any minute now." He said and Lucy's jaw dropped. She stuttered and stammered, trying to find the right words.

"But, the program hasn't started yet!" She said and Natsu scratched the back of his head. She glared at him.

"I kind of forgot to tell you that we'll be the opening act…." He said and Lucy blinked. She gaped at him.

"Ugh, I hate you!" She said and he flinched. She pouted and crossed her arms. She grabbed the glass of wine and drank it all up. She glared at the man in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I forgot." He said and smiled apologetically at the blonde lady in front of him. Her glare softened by just a smudge. Just a smudge, but at least she wasn't that mad anymore.

A tap on the microphone startled everyone to death. A man, who Lucy guessed will be the emcee, grinned at everyone. Everyone turned to the stage. He cleared his throat.

"Good evening everyone! How is everyone doing? My name is Patrick Aiken and I will be your emcee for tonight. Tonight, we will start the program with a little song to liven your spirits. This song is written by Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Please give them a round of applause!" He said and everyone gave a round of applause as Natsu and Lucy made their way to the stage with Lucy's had on Natsu's arm. Paparazzi started taking photos which irritated the heck out of Lucy. She just smiled kindly at everyone like Natsu had told her to. they soon reached the black grand piano. he let her sit down first and he sat down next to her. They put on the ear microphones on top of the grand piano and Lucy started playing the first notes.

"This is a song Lucy and I wrote. I hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to Erza Scarlet from her dear, sweet, lover, Jellal." He said and silently cleared his throat. Lucy smirked. She knew the secret behind this song and she thinks she would have to be a bridesmaid for two weddings. Jellal and Erza blushed.

* * *

_I don't know why,_

_But I love the color of your hair,_

_I don't know why,_

_But I love that glare of yours,_

_I don't know why,_

_But I feel butterflies whenever you're around,_

* * *

They switched and now Natsu was playing the piano.

* * *

**As I look back to the memories,**

**I remember when I first saw your face,**

**I felt starstruck, sparks fly, time stopped ticking by,**

**And I knew you were the one.**

I knew that I was destined to be with you,

I promise to never hurt you,

There may be bumps along the road,

But I promise you,

I won't leave you for better,

Or worse,

You make my heart run for a million miles,

You make my day with that pretty smile of yours,

If I may ask you one last thing,

Will you marry me?

* * *

As soon as the last lyric was sung, Jellal bent down on one knee. He brought out a velvet box from his pocket and everyone gasped. Erza's eyes were wide and Natsu and Lucy looked at her expectantly. Erza was in the verge of tears and she was lost for words. She smiled at him and nodded. Everyone cheered and Lucy played the wedding march. Tears flowed down Erza's face as Jellal inserted the ring into her finger. Jellal held her face in his eyes and grinned at her. Someone from the crowd yelled,

"Just kiss her already!" and kiss her he did. Everyone cheered and Jellal and Erza forgot they were people around them and took the kissing to a whole different level. Cana "whoop"ed and shouted,

"You go girl!" and Laxus smirked. He turned Cana around and kissed her hard. Levy giggled as she covered Larraine's eyes.

After the kissing sessions and the congratulation pats, Erza confronted Lucy and Natsu. Lucy and Natsu laughed nervously as Erza had a stern look on her face. Erza suddenly smiled that surprised the heck out Natsu and Lucy.

"So, what the heck was that song about?" Erza said with mock strictness in her voice. Natsu sighed in relief as Lucy smiled at Erza. Lucy explained that Jellal went to Fairy Tail Records to ask them a favor and that was if they could write a song about Erza and if she could marry him. He told them if it could be short and they agreed.

"So, Jellal is Jeanine?" Erza asked and Natsu looked at Lucy confusedly. Lucy nodded and Erza hummed and thanked them. Then she went away. Lucy looked at him and realized that he didn't understand what Lucy said.

"Oh, Erza likes to make Divergent references. She is a total Initiate. Like me!" Lucy said and Natsu looked even more confused. Lucy sighed.

"Divergent is the first book in the Divergent trilogy. The author of the trilogy is Veronica Roth. Divergent fans are called 'Initiates'. Get it now?" She asked and Natsu nodded. Natsu sighed nervously.

Maybe now is good time? Natsu thought. Natsu let out a shaky breath and looked at Lucy as she texted someone on her phone. But before Natsu could ask her, bright lights shone from behind him. He turned around and was blinded momentarily as the paparazzi kept taking pictures. Natsu sighed.

Who even let them in anyway? He thought and grabbed Lucy's hand as they ran to the doors and slipped into the hallway. He still heard flashes and clicks behind him so he ran to the nearest door he found and once he opened it, he closed immediately as Lucy and he blushed. He then ran to a maid closet and ran to it. He closed the door locked and leaned on it.

"What," gasp. "was," gasp. "that," double gasp. "all about?" Lucy asked him and he looked at her nervously. he walked slowly to her and on instinct, Lucy stepped back. They kept walking forward and backward until Lucy's back has hit the wall that wasn't stacked with shelves. Lucy gulped as she looked into his eyes. Natsu put both his hands on either sides of her head. He smirked and leaned over to her ear. Lucy has never seen this side of Natsu before. Lucy could feel his lips on her ear as his hot breath tickled her ear.

"I needed you alone." He said huskily. He smirked as Lucy blushed. He tore away from her ear and leaned on her face instead and he leaned so close that their noses were touching and they were breathing the same air.

"Could I ask you a question Luce?" He whispered and Lucy blushed again.

"Y-yeah." Lucy whispered as well and he smiled, Lucy thought the smile was hot and she metally cursed herself.

"Are you willing to be mine?" Natsu said and Lucy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Lucy's mouth opened a little as she processed what he said. Natsu started losing hope as Lucy stared at him speechless.

"Say something…" He said quietly and Lucy tried to find the right words to say yes. Yep, you read that right. She's going to accept it. When Lucy saw the hope shimmering away from his eyes, she began to panic and tried to think of a way that boys think means yes. then she came to the last thing she thought she would do to a boy.

She kissed him.

It was the only thing that she thought meant yes to boy. She would've thought a more better, less embarrassing way but she was panicking so much that her mind went black.

Natsu was surprised at first but when Lucy tangled her hands in his hair, he lost it. He kissed her ferociously. He pushed her back into the wall as he gripped her hips. He bit down on her bottom lip and Lucy gasped. Natsu's tongue darted into her mouth immediately. His tongue fought with Lucy's for dominance but eventually he won. He explored every inch of her mouth and he couldn't get enough of her sweet vanilla taste. Lucy pulled away- much to Natsu's dismay- to catch her breath. She took in massive amounts of air and Natsu tried to catch his breath as well. When he finally got to breath normally, he leaned on her so their foreheads were touching. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them. Natsu stared into her brown eyes.

"Is that a yes, then?"

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Hope you enjoyed reading! I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
